Finn And Fionna: When Two Worlds Collide
by lumpyspaceprincess01
Summary: Will life change once Finn and Fionna finally meet?
1. The Big Question

Fionna

"Cake, come on man, it's not a date!" I complained.

"Fionna! Give the boy a chance sugar plum! You know for sure it ain't the ice queen."

" Yeah but…"

"BUT nothing honeybuns. Get up and get OUT. He's waiting! And anyways, me and Lord Monochromicorn have got to go too. " Cake said, turning to Lord Monochromicorn.

I get up and stomp away. "It's not a date!" I yell as I walk out and shut the door on her and Lord Monochromicorn. I listen for a second or two, but all I hear is giggling, so I turned around only to see none other than Prince Gumball.

"Hey Fionna," He said, looking directly at me.

"Uh, hey man." I say playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"About tonight…"

"Don't bother, I already know, this isn't a date." I interrupted.

"Oh, I thought that it was," He says, moving closer.

"It is?" He doesn't say anything, he just presses his lips to mine, and I stare at his closed eyes. He releases me and backs away, and grabs my hand.

"Proof. It's a date."

"Ha, okay." I say, laughing awkwardly. I swear, if this smile doesn't go away from my face ill slap it off. "So… what are we doing?" I glance behind me and see Cake through the window smiling at me. I whip my head back around, blushing.

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab something to eat and have a picnic."

"A picnic… where?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Well, since you aren't much of a romantic type - no offense- we could have it in the dark forest?"

"YES. Ahem. I mean, yeah sure that would be awesome."

"Alright then, lets head back to the castle and grab some food."

We walk back to the castle, still holding hands, and grab some food. We get chocolate covered strawberries, heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a heart shaped box of chocolates, some pink lemonade, and a few other love related food items. Gumball goes up to his bedroom for a second and comes back with a red heart shaped blanket and a box of something, I go to look at it, but he pushes me back. "No peeking, it's a surprise."

"Ugh, I hate surprises." He grabs my hand again, and we gather up everything and leave. We walk to the dark forest and settle down next to a sign that says 'DO NOT ENTER'.

"Go away for a minute would you?" Gumball says, letting go of my hand.

"Wait, what?" My heart drops.

"No, no, go walk that way," He points to his left, "count to 200 and come back."

"Oh, okay," My heart finds its place again and I start to walk away. "One… two… three… four… five…" I find a bush and sit behind it and finish counting. I get up and turn around and start walking back to Gumball. When I return, I see the blanket and the food, but also roses EVERYWERE surrounding it, and a small box in the center resting my Gumball.

"Come on, sit." He pats a spot by him. I walk over and place myself a length-a-ways from him. "Closer." He holds out his hand. I grab it and move a bit closer, but only close enough to where we are still about three inches apart from eachother.

"Whats in the box?" I ask.

"Open it."

I pick it up and lift open the lid and grab its contents. "WOAH. It's a retractable sword… Wait, not like the one ice queen gave me right?

"Oh goodness no. I designed it myself though. Look at it closer."

I pull it up closer to my face. There is a small phrase carved in the glowing pink blade; 'Fionna, I will love you forever and always, be mine?' I look over at him.

"Well?" He asks.

"Um, Gumball, are you actually uh… asking me… uh… to be your girlfriend?"

"That's what be mine means, right?"

"Oh my gosh,"

"So, yes or no…" Gumball asks, staring intently at my eyes.

"Uh…"


	2. Ice King Starts Mumbling Weird Things

Finn

"FINN man come on get the lump up!" I wake to hear Jake's screaming.

"Jake, dude, get outta here, I was dreaming, you ruined it."

"Ooooooh were you dreaming about bubblegum?" He asks in in high pitched voice and adds a wink at the end. "I bet you two were together catchin' butterflies and all that weird stuff."

"Nuh-uh, I just saved her from the ice king and she kissed me." I say blushing.

"Really dude?" He gave me that look he gives me when I do something dumb. "That wasn't no dream, man, that happened last night."

"WHAT?" I jump up from my bed.

"Yeah man." He turns around to walk away, "You're done for, dude. You cant even remember that she kissed you last night."

"Okay," I say, "I remember now." Truth is, I do remember, I probably remember a little too much. She really did taste like bubblegum, and her hair was so soft like a –

"Finn, finn, FINN!" my thoughts were interrupted.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Stop droolin' and get your but over here. We gotta go on an adventure. My adventure stomach is starving."

"Your… adventure stomach?" I ask, confused a little.

"Yeah man look," He grabs his stomach and pinches it to male it look like a face and starts speaking in a high pitched voice, "Come on Finn take me on an adventure, I'm hungry… for adventure!"

"Ha ha ha that's dumb man, let's get outta here." They walk along through the forest and within two minutes, there is a cry for help, and by the sounds of it, they no exactly who it is.

"OH MY GLOB SOMEBODY PUH-LEASE HELP ME." It was LSP.

"Come on man, its ADVENTURE TIME!"

"Yay!" Jake's stomach screams. They run towards the sound until they reach the princess.

"LSP! Are you okay- Ice king?!" I yell.

"Agh, Finn and Jake! Why do you always have to ruin my plans and steal my princesses?!" yelled ice king.

"Ice King, Lumpy Space Princess is not your princess, princess Bubblegum is not your princess, YOU HAVE NO PRINCESS!"

"Yeah Ice King, you cant have these lumps." LSP says from behind them.

"AGHHHH" screams Ice King. He releases a chunk of ice at Finn, but Finn blocks it with his sword, hitting it back towards the Ice King. It flies towards his head and knocks off his crown. "Really Finn?" Ice king walks away mumbling, "Every time! I'll find some way to get my queen back, we'll rule together again soon."

"He's a crazy old lump, thanks guys, I owe you one." LSP floats away.

"Man, that was crazy cool Finn," Jake says.

"What do you think he was talkin about when he left?"

"What do you mean?"

"All that stuff about _I'll find some way to get my queen back, we'll rule together again soon._"

"Man, stop talking like him, you're scaring me. Im sure it wasn't anything"

"Ha ha, okay sorry man,"

"FINN!" They hear Bubblegum yell from within the trees. She comes crashing in. "There you are, come quick please, something terrible has happened at the palace."

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thank you everyone for supporting me through this. so basically what's gonna happen is the chapters will switch off between two worlds (Finn, and Fionna, and maybe some special chapters from Cake and Jake) until they eventually come together,**


	3. A Trip To The Palace

Fionna

"YOU TOLD HIM YOU'D GET BACK TO HIM?!" Cake's tail fluffed up in anger.

"Well, yeah man, I was under a lot of pressure Cake. "

"IT DOESN'T MATTER. You should have just said one word. _YES_. But instead you said FIVE?! Really Fionna? ILL GET BACK TO YOU? It would have been so much easier to just have said YES. Its FOUR WORDS less than what you said. UGH." She walked around the treehouse, flustered and angry with me.

"Cake, dude, calm down. Do you want me to –"

"Oh I'll tell you walk I want you to do, I want you to walk your pretty little booty all the way to the candy palace and tell him that your answer is yes. NOW!" She interrupted.

"Cake im not-"

"Go NOW !" She pushes me out through the door and forms a cage out of her body and traps me inside and carries me all the way there. After a while I zone out, thinking of Gumball, and that there was no one else for me but him. I snap back to my senses after entering the castle. I hadn't even noticed how long I was out. "GUMBALL WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cake yells.

"Cake, calm down!"

"Cake?" Gumball calls from above the staircase.

"Yeah it's me. I brought Fionna."

"Oh, Fionna, urm, come on up." He says awkwardly, "Lord Monochromicorn, Cake is here." Lord Monochromicorn appears by Cake's side out of no where.

"Well hello there handsome," Cake says, twirling his hair in her fingers.

He says something in his native language.

"I'll follow you, baby." Cake says. Lord Monochromicorn sweeps her off her feet carrying her through two double doors that shut when they enter.

"That's sick," I say, laughing, and look up to Gumball.

"Follow me" He says in a solemn tone.

"Gumball about the other day-"

"I don't want excuses, I just want an answer. I have been waiting for you to arrive, it's been killing me waiting here for you. If you say yes I will be the happiest prince in the world. If you say no then I don't know what I would-" I grab his neck with both my arms and kiss him. After I touched my lips to his, I felt this feeling inside me like '_WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO _' , but there was no going back, he was already kissing me back. It took all my will power to kiss him, but he really needed to shut up, so I shut him up. Thoughts of the previous day rushed into my mind and memories of his kiss sat in my head while we kissed. After a little while, we both stop and sit on the couch in his room, like nothing happened.

" I hope that means yes because if not, then I don't know-"

"Shut up!" I kiss him again, hoping it speaks for me. Butterflies fill my stomach. _Me and Gumball are a couple, yeeeeeeeeee! _I think to myself. I hear a door open, and gasps coming out from the doorway, along with heavy breathing, but for some reason, Gumball doesn't stop, so I pull away and look up at Cake and Lord Monochromicorn.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH girl!" Cake yells.

Lord Monochromicorn looks over at Cake,

She gasps, "Oh right, you guys come down stairs, somethings going on."


	4. The First Visitor Arrives

"A portal?" Jake asks.

"Yes, it seems to be a world portal." Bubblegum replies.

"Go on..." I say, still confused.

"A world portal is a portal that sucks up every living being from a world and sends them to another."

"Mathmatical! So we all get to go on a vacation together?" I yell, excited.

"Finn, you still do not understand. The portal is one way. Wherever the other side is, that's the entrance. If one person comes, they bring everyone else with them. We are where they end up. The exit portals only appear after someone has entered the portal. So someone from the other world is on their way here right now, and they're bringing everyone they know with them." The princess says.

"So let me recap, they've got the entrance, and we got the exit? So no vacation?" I say, bummed out.

"Finn this is nothing to joke around about. This is a travesty. We don't know what kind of person... Or thing, is going to walk through that portal!" She yells.

"Oh man, I didn't realize. I didn't mean to make you angry bubblegum." I try to give her a smile, but she just stares blankly back at me. I clear my throat. "So where did this thing come from anyway?"

"It can only be created by someone... Someone who wants another world to collide with ours, they choose the world whom they want to enter, and they set up the portals. I don't know who would-"

I interrupt her, " bubblegum, I need to talk to you alone,"

"Finn now is not the time-"

I interrupt her once again. "I know who cast the portal." She stares at me, but this time I see emotion.

"Follow me, we must talk in private." She begins to walk away, and I follow her. As we climb up the staircase, I teach for her hand. I feel her jerk a little, but I don't let go, we just keep ascending up the stairs with our hands laced together. Once we reach her room I release her hand and shut the doors behind us after entering. I turn to her and I didn't even realize she had grabbed my hand again. We both glared down at our hands, together.

"You know, Finn, I never once thought we would be here, right now, like this." She says softly.

I lean against the door. "I did, Well, I had always hoped that we would be..." She moves closer and kisses me, it only lasts for about thirty seconds after she releases, but it was still amazing. "Bubblegum.. I-" I start to say.

"You what? You don't think this is going to work out? You don't think I'm good enough for you?" She snaps.

"Woah woah, what the lumps? Heck no, Bubblegum, I think your totally radical... And I think your the one." I say, still confused at why she would think that.

"Like, THE one?" She exaggerates on the 'the' a little.

"Bubblegum. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Finally! I was starting to think you were so over me! Yes!"

"Ha ha" I hug her.

She lets go, " so anyways, about the portal,"

"Right, so I heard the ice king talking the other day sayin some weird stuff like he was going to find a way for him his queen to be together someday again."

"What queen?" She asks.

"Man, I don't know. But I can feel it in my stomach, you know, that feeling when you know that you're right?"

"Yes, I believe you. Let's go tell the others." We walk out of the room and down the stairs, to see a crowd of people around something in the center. Bubblegum and I push ourselves through. When we see what's in the middle, right below the portal, my heart sinks. It looks like the ice king. I see a lump of dark blue, and a lot of white hair, but this thing looks way skinnier and has ... A tiara instead of a crown... I turn whatever it is over with my foot. Everyone screams. It's a female version of the ice king. It's an_ Ice queen._


	5. A Blue Flash Of Light

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Fionna, calm down honey buns. We can fix this!" Cake reassures.

"I've never shut down a portal... I dunno Cake."

"We've fought AND defeated over a hundred monsters! Fionna, you gotta start havin' faith in yourself sugar plum!" Cake scolds.

"Okay, okay, tell me the story again so i can solve this..."

"The portal popped out of nowhere right in the middle of Candy Kingdom and started suckin up random citizens!"

"That's it? There's gotta be somethin' that can shut this thing down..." I think for a minute, "Gimmee a list of the people who got sucked in already."

"Ann the lady who runs the drug store, Buck Pudding the guy who owns Pudding's Hardware, Colonel Candy Corn, Cotton Candy princess and thats-" Cake screams and is thrown on the floor by some unknown force.

"Cake!" I run to help her up, just as she starts to be dragged away, heading straight for the portal.

"FIONNA HELP ME!" She screams while she is clawing at the ground. There is a big blue flash of light and when it dissapears, so does Cake.

"CAKE! no, no, no, no, no, CAKE!" I try and push through the portal but it wont let me through. I hear screams from behind me and I turn around. People are being dragged from all directions. There are six more big flashes and six less people.

"Fionna!" Gumball runs towards me, "Are you okay?"

I drop to my knees, "Cake, no, Cake..." I sob into Gumball's shoulder. I quickly regain myself trying to show no emotion and get up. "Who did we lose now?"

"Ann, Buck, Colonel Candy Corn, Cotton Candy Princess, Cranky Cookie, Crunchy, Dr. Dextrose, Dr. Donut, Dr, Ice Cream, and Flame Prince."

"FLAME PRINCE?!" my eyes tear up and memories of our previous relationship flash through my mind. I once again regain myself and straighten. I go through the list through my head again and think about what it could be.

I think for a few more seconds... _I GOT IT. _I whip my head up and look at Gumball. "What is it?" He asks, looking panicked.

"I know how the portal works!"

"Okay? So how do you stop it?"

"Well, i don't know how to stop it, but i know HOW it works."

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"It's pulling people in alphabetical order. Think about it..."

I see Gumball thinking about it. "Oh, yes, you're right..."

"Now we can predict who goes in and we can try to protect them!" I beam, smiling from eye to eye. _I can save all these people!_

Gumball's eyes widen and his lips part in shock. "Fionna, we cant save them?"

The smile dissolve from my face, "Why not?" Just as I say it, I know what he means.

"Because, we're next."

I begin to feel scared. I feel a force pulling me from behind, and before i know it, Im on the floor, being dragged. I look around me in fear. I see Gumball,, Gingerbread Cookie, Lady Lemongrabs, Lord Monochromicorn, Lumpy Space Prince, Marshall Lee, Muscle Prince, Starchy, and Tree Trunks all on the ground being dragged with me. My fear rises. All these poor people... I force my head around and see several other people being dragged. A thought pops in my mind. _A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T... _There's a letter missing... _I!_ Ice queen! A blue light fills my vision and when it vanishes i am falling in a pit of darkness filled with the screams of helpless people. _Ice Queen did this._


	6. Opposites Meet, Everything Changes

"Where are all these people coming from?" Princess Bubblegum screams,

I swat her comment to the side, staring open-mouthed at the thing sitting in front of me. _She's beautiful. _ I slap myself awake in my mind. _MAN! You're with PB now! No time to drool over girls! You've got a girl!_ I look over at Bubblegum and see she is also staring at something in the pile of people that were just pushed out of the portal.

"PB?" I walk over to her and see it. It's her, but it's a him.

"They're like clones of us... yet in different gender forms..." Her voice trails off. I slide my arm around her waist and she lays her head on my shoulder as we stand in front of the crowd of citizens and stare at the pile.

They awaken and gasps fill the air from both sides. The pile begins to move and they all get up, shaking themselves off.

"Fionna, Fionna," I hear a woman yell.

"CAKE!" The beautiful girl i saw before jumps up and runs to hug the cat that showed up in one of the first piles. We all move closer to them, and once they notice us staring they all back up.

"Mathmatical..." The girl whispers, staring at me. She slowly walks up to me, cautious. She reaches out her hand and gently slides it down the side of my face. "How..."

The man version of PB comes up and grabs her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and viciously stares at me. He glances to my side and drops her hand and his jaw. "Holy candy corn," He says.

Princess Bubblegum lets go of me and moves closer to him. I see their eyes locked on each other and i have to turn away. I look back at the girl. "I'm Finn..."

She lets out a light laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"No..." I stare blankly at her.

Her smile fades and her expression fills with wonder, "Dude, my name's Fionna, we're like, the same but not... this is mathmatical!" She jumps up and down in glee and throws herself at me, hugging me, taking me by surprise.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, I gotta make an announcement." She lets go and i walk up to stand in front of the crowd. "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" I yell. The crowd focuses their attention to me. "If the people from the portal will stand on my left, and the others on my right, please." They follow my directions. "Okay, now, I'm sure all of you have noticed that their is an opposite of you here today. I'm going to read off all of your names, and i want you and your quote on quote clone to stand in the center. They will be staying with you and will be your responsibility. First off, Starchy,"

Two figures move through the crowd and meet in the center. "Hello ma'am," Starchy bows and removes his hat.

She giggles,"Hello,"

"Now Starchy, take her home and show her around." I say. tey turn and walk arm in arm giggling, "Next, Princess Bubblegum."

Pb walks to the center to meet Man PB. "Your highness," He bends down on one knee, grabbing her hand and kissing it. I bubble up with anger. "I'm Prince Gumball,"

"Delighted to meet you Sir Gumball, I am Princess Bubblegum, come, I'll take you into my castle." She looks up at me and shrugs. I look away, angry. Two can play at this game.

"Fionna, would you come stand with me?" I call out. Fionna walks towards me and once she gets there i immediately grasp her hand, feeling her flinch, but she grabs my hand in return. Bubblegum turns around and smirks at me.

"Marceline,"

Two people fly to the center. "What's shakin' baby? I'm Marshall Lee, you're smokin,"

"Shut up," she smiles letting her fangs show, "I'm Marceline."

Marshall Lee kisses her on the cheek. "So, where we going?" They turn around to leave and i hear them laughing. A pang hits me in the gut. _Marceline. I miss you._ I push the pain away.

"Jake, man, it's your turn," I actually want to see what girl jake looks like. I try holding in a laugh.

"A CAT?!"

"A DOG?!"

The crowd erupts in laughter. Fionna and I join in.

"Hmph, I'm Jake."

"I'm Cake."

Jake, Cake, Jake, Cake, haha, man, that sounds good !"

Cake smiles,"You ain't like no regular dog are you, sugar plum?"

"Mmmmmm Sugar plums..." They walk away towards the tree house.

"Okay, Lady Rainicorn."

"哦哈 没有 有 咯喔可 啊马子能够" He bangs his hoof against the ground.

"That's Lord Monochromicorn," Fionna whispers.

"有热 怕热挺讨厌 瑟想要 犹如上哦路费" Lady rainicorn giggles. They fly off together.

* * *

Fionna and I walk to my tree house and we talk about ourselves and laugh.

"Man, Finn, we are like twins."

I stop and turn to face her. "Stay with me."

"Haha, Finn, I am staying with you knuckle head."

"No, I mean, if everyone leaves to go back through the portal, stay with me."

"Oh, I dunno Finn," She turns her head.

"We could fight monsters together, and travel anywhere." I grab her face with my right head and bend down to kiss her, "We could defeat the ice king together..." Our lips are so close...

"Ice king?!" She backs away...

"Yeah,"

"Did you see the Ice Queen?"

"Yeah, she was the first to arrive, and shook her awake and she flew off without saying a word.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no."

"OH NO." I realize what she's saying.

"They did this! They sent us here! The ice king and queen are working together, come on, we gotta figure this out."


End file.
